Noche desafiante
by AnimatiCross
Summary: <html><head></head>Knuckles y Rouge están por recibir al primer miembro de su nueva familia, pero, Rouge se encuentra muy grave, la vida de ella y su bebé dependen de una planta curativa ubicacada en un bosque embrujado. Para salvar a su nueva familia, Knuckles con ayuda de sus amigos Sonic y Tails, el equipo chaotix, Cosmo y Shadow, se adentraran a la búsqueda peligrosa de dicha flor.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Una segunda oportunidad, alguna vez nos ha llegado a todos, de varias formas y situaciones, muchas veces sin siquiera saber su verdadero propósito, incluso, a veces, puede conllevar una gran responsabilidad, pues, solo hay una cosa que importa: saber aprovecharla…_

Después de esa última palabra, Cosmo abrió los ojos, se sentó, confundida miró a sus lados y noto que estaba sola frente a un arroyo y también se dio cuenta de que después de cinco años, una vez más, estaba… viva…

Un año más tarde.  
>-Recuerda que solo iremos un momento. –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa a su novia, con quien caminaba a casa de Knuckles y Rouge.<br>-Lo sé, me lo has dicho todo el camino, Sonic. –Dijo Amy sonriendo.  
>- ¿Creen que sea un buen momento para visitarlos? –Preguntó Tails que caminaba detrás de ellos.<br>-Supongo que no hay nada de malo si es solo un momento. –Le contestó Cream tiernamente, iba a lado de él, (que a propósito, su novia actual) le tomo la mano haciéndolo sonrojarse.  
>-¡Ya quiero que llegue el día! –Exclamó Amy con mucha alegría.<br>-¡Yo también! ¡No puedo esperar! –Dijo Cream, también con el mismo entusiasmo.  
>-Pronto, ya falta poco.-Dijo el erizo azul muy sonriente.<p>

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña casa, se encontraban juntos en su pequeña y linda estancia.  
>-¿Segura que te sientes bien? –Le Knuckles preguntaba muy seguido a Rouge.<br>-Knuckles, no es nada, –Contesta sonriendo- te preocupas demasiado, cielo.  
>-No me preocupo demasiado, sé que es normal que sientas dolores, pero, creo que son demasiados.<br>Como era de suponerse, después de tanto tiempo de competencia, la rivalidad se convirtió en amor y el amor dio su primer fruto, básicamente, esperaban alegremente a su primer hijo, pero, a unas semanas de dar a luz, Rouge había sufrido muchos dolores extraños y algo de fiebre, pero, no pasaba de eso.  
>Rouge descansaba en el sofá, Knuckles a su lado no dejaba de vigilarla, se sentía muy nervioso, estaba a punto de tener una familia y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ser un buen padre, más los malestares de Rouge, su preocupación estaba al máximo.<p>

-No te preocupes, alteradito, todo estará bien.

Rouge se recargó en el hombro de Knuckles, él la abrazó con un brazo y posó su cabeza sobre la de ella, cuando escuchan que alguien toca la puerta, el equidna se levantó para abrir.

-¡Buenos días, futuro padre! –Saludaron muy alegremente los cuatro visitantes.  
>Knuckles sintió que la sangre se le iba a los talones, se puso muy tenso.<br>-¡Ya les dije que no me llamen así! –Grito a sus amigos.  
>-Pero, es lo que eres ¿no? –Dijo Amy riéndose. Knuckles puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-¡Hola! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Saludó muy feliz Rouge quien se puso a lado de Knuckles.  
>-Solo queríamos saber cómo estaban y verlos un rato.-Contesto Tails.<br>-Bueno, adiós –Dijo Knuckles cerrando la puerta. Luego Rouge volvió a abrir la puerta.  
>-Eres como un viejo cascarrabias, pasen, espero que tengan hambre. –Dijo Rouge abriendo más la puerta.<br>Todos estaban ayudando a poner la mesa.  
>-Y más o menos ¿Cuánto te queda de embarazó, Rouge? –Preguntó Cream mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.<br>-Como tres semanas –Contestó Rouge desde la cocina.  
>-¿Estas ansiosa? –Preguntó esta vez Amy.<br>-Sí, ya no puedo esperar a conocer al pequeño –Se le notaba mucha felicidad a Rouge.  
>-O pequeña –Comenta Cream.<br>-¿Qué me dices tú, Knuckles? –Pregunta el erizo azul- ¿Ya estás listo?  
>-Eso espero –Responde mirando a Rouge.<br>-No te preocupes, amigo –Le dice Sonic- no hay porque estar nervioso, tú sabrás que hacer.  
>-¿Si? Ya quiero verte cuando estés en mi situación.<br>-¡Y yo! –Exclama Amy abrazando a su novio, Sonic se puso pálido con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando al vacio, hasta que le responde.  
>-A-amy, es m-muy pronto para hablar de eso ¿no crees? –Dijo dando la risita más nerviosa y fingida que pudo hacer, causando que todos ahí se rían.<br>-Pues, yo creo que va a ser un murciélago –Dijo Cream aún riendo un poco.  
>-Podría ser, o tal vez sea un equidna –Responde Amy soltando a Sonic.<br>-Siempre y cuando no saque la fealdad de Knuckles, todo bien. –Bromeó Tails, todos se rieron mucho, excepto Knuckles, claro.  
>-Que gracioso –Responde amargamente.<br>Rouge se acercó con unos condimentos para colocarlos en la mesa.  
>-Espera, déjame ayudarte –Dijo Amy quien estaba más cerca.<br>-Qué pena, Rouge –Dijo Cream- no queríamos causarles molestias, en serio.  
>-No se preocupen –Respondió Rouge sonriéndole- es un poco aburrido tener que cuidarme tanto, me alegra que nos visiten.<br>Cream le regresó la sonrisa. De repente, Rouge sintió un dolor.  
>-¡Ugh! –Se apoyó con una mano en la mesa, mientras tenía su otra mano sobre su vientre.<br>-Rouge –Knuckles se le acercó al instante, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.  
>-N-no, no es nada –Se volvió a enderezar- estoy bien –No se escuchaba muy segura, todos la miraban un poco preocupados, cuando de pronto se empieza a desvanecer, sin poder sostenerse más, cae, Knuckles la atrapó antes de que chocara contra el suelo.<br>-¡Rouge! –Knuckles se asustó mucho. Ella ya estaba inconsciente, en ese instante, el ambiente se puso tenso.  
>Todos rápidamente corrieron a ayudar.<p>

Una hora más tarde, se encontraban todos en una sala de espera, también estaba Shadow entre ellos, pues, no era secreto que él apreciaba y le preocupaba su compañera y amiga. Estaban todos de pie, solo se escuchaban susurros en la sala, mientras Knuckles, alejado de ellos se encontraba en un asiento, en silencio, sin dejar de mirar la entrada por donde se habían llevado a su amada, estaba realmente aterrado y sentía mucha impotencia por no poder hacer algo o no saber que le ocurría.  
>Pasaron unos momentos, cuando, de pronto, la entrada principal se abre de golpe, haciendo que todos voltearan, entraron rápida… y ruidosamente Charmy, Vector y Espio.<p>

-¿¡Como está!? ¿¡No les han dicho nada!? –Pregunta Vector muy alterado, antes de que alguien le contestara, una enfermera le dio un zape en la cabeza.  
>-Señor, guarde silencio, estamos en un hospital –La enfermera siguió su camino y Vector se sobaba la cabeza.<br>Knuckles, sin decir nada, regresó la mirada a la entrada.  
>-Hola, Vector –Fue Cream la primera en saludar, con un tono desanimado.<br>-Hola, pequeña ¿No les han dicho nada?  
>-Me temo que no.<br>-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan –Trató de animarla sonriéndole, desde que Vector comenzó a salir con Vanilla, se encariñó mucho con Cream, tanto que la veía como a una hija.- Rouge y su pequeño estarán bien.  
>-Ojala…<br>De pronto una voz femenina se escucha desde la entrada.  
>-Oigan, lo siento, me atrasé cuando saltaron por encima del autobús –Se trataba de Cosmo, quien entraba agitada.<br>-¡Cosmo! ¡Lo sentimos! –Se disculpó Charmy- ¡No noté que te dejamos atrás! ¡Perdón!  
>-No, no, está bien –Le dijo amablemente- sé que están muy preocupados… y ¿No han dicho nada?<br>Espio negó con la cabeza.  
>-Hola, chicos –Saludó Sonic en un tono bajo.<br>-Hola –saludaron al mismo tiempo.  
>-¿Cómo está Knuckles? –Preguntó Espio.<br>-No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que Rouge entró a la sala de urgencias –Dijo volteando a ver al equidna sentado.

Luego, un doctor salió al fin de la sala, Knuckles se puso de pie, todos corrieron con el doctor, pero, este, pidió hablar a solas con Knux, ambos entraron a la sala  
>Los demás se quedaron cerca, esperando muy nerviosos.<p>

Cosmo, inconscientemente, miró hacia donde estaba Tails, tomando de la mano de Cream, Cream sintió la mirada y volteo, al cruzar sus miradas, ambas desviaron la vista incómodamente. Cuando Cosmo había regresado, hace un año, Tails y Cream ya estaban saliendo, ambos estaban muy enamorados y fue muy duro para Tails decirle eso a Cosmo, al principio se había sentido muy confundido la chica que amaba y había muerto hace cinco años, regresa repentinamente, pero, también tenía a la pequeña que lo había animado y que con el tiempo, creció en su corazón, después de muchas confusiones, Tails descubrió lo que de verdad quería, pero, nunca dejó de querer a Cosmo, aunque ahora sea de otra forma.

En cuanto a Cosmo, ella nunca sintió rencores o enojo, aceptó la realidad y decidió hacer lo mismo que Tails y continuar, el problema es que, nunca dejó que amarlo, al menos ya estaba en un proceso para superarlo, y sabía que Cream no tenía la culpa de nada, siempre fue amable con ella y viceversa, aún así, no se podía quitar esa incomodidad entre ellas, Cosmo con el corazón roto y Cream, sintiéndose realmente culpable, ella ha salido con Tails solo porque de verdad lo amaba y porque la misma Cosmo le dijo hace más de medio año que no permitiera que nada los separe, ya que no hay nada más hermoso que un amor puro y sincero, dándole a entender, que ella siempre apoyará la decisión de Tails, pues, solo le importaba su felicidad.

Aunque Cosmo no pudo quedarse con su amado, le alegraba mucho por una parte su nueva vida, pues, cuando tenía poco tiempo de haber regresado, el equipo Chaotix la recibió con los brazos abiertos, al principio, solo pasaba tiempo con ellos de vez en cuando, pero, al poco tiempo, se hicieron tan amigos, que dejaron entrar al equipo a la pequeña, con quienes vive grandes y divertidos momentos ayudándoles a resolver casos.

Knuckles salió de la sala, todos inquietos esperaron una respuesta, pero, él decía ni una palabra, mala señal.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Shadow impaciente- ¿Qué pasa?  
>Knuckles los miró, tomo aire y contestó.<br>-Aún no ha despertado y ahora se encuentra grave, los doctores no están muy seguros de que tiene, pero, según los síntomas, no es el primer caso, las personas que se han salvado, es gracias a un medicamento hecho a base de Caléndula azul.  
>-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Amy.<br>-Es una flor muy extraña –Respondió Tails.  
>-Sí, no se ha encontrado desde hace décadas y menos en este lado de Mobius –Knuckles bajó la mirada y se enfadó- ¡Y no le queda mucho tiempo!<br>-En realidad… -Comentó Cosmo, haciendo que todos la miraran- si hay por aquí, yo la vi.  
>-¿Dónde? –Preguntó Knuckles desesperado.<br>-Cuando desperté –Así se referían al inexplicable regreso de Cosmo- me encontraba en un lugar muy alto, desde la altura en que me encontraba, pude ver una aldea abandonada, en ella había un edificio con el techo cubierto de enredaderas de esa planta.  
>-Tiene sentido –Dijo Tails- hay una leyenda de esa aldea en realidad, es cuidada junto con el bosque por un hombre mitad demonio, él domina a unos seres muy extraños y horribles, cuidando la Caléndula de cualquier intruso, muchos entraron al bosque, pocos sobrevivieron y no más de tres personas lograron llegar a la aldea.<br>-Yo creo que es verdad –respondió Cosmo- podía sentir algo malvado estando cerca, por eso, no entré al bosque.  
>-Díganme cómo llegar –Dijo Knuckles sin pensarlo dos veces.<br>-No basta con solo decirlo –Dijo Tails- necesitarás un guía.  
>-Yo lo haré –Respondió Cosmo firmemente.<br>-No, Cosmo –Le dijo Knuckles.- solo dime como llegar.  
>-Solo puedo recordarlo estando ahí.<br>Knuckles no quería arriesgar a nadie más, pero, no le estaban dando otra opción.  
>-Yo iré con ustedes. –Dijo Sonic dando un paso en frente.<br>-También yo –Responde Shadow.  
>-Cuenten conmigo –Esta vez Tails.<br>-Nosotros también –Ahora dijo Vector.  
>-Sí, si va un miembro del equipo, va todo el equipo. –Dijo Charmy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Cosmo, ella sonrió a sus compañeros, quienes la trataban como parte de una familia.<p>

La leyenda en sí, decía que en un bosque del norte, había un área oscura de a aproximadamente 50 kilómetros cuadrados, desde hace más de 100 años, ahí se encuentra un Mobian poseído por el odio puro, todos lo nombran como "Yell" él tenía en su control a muchas criaturas con formas extrañas, las describen como sombras tridimensionales, que dicen que son las almas de los que se han atrevido a entrar al bosque y fueron atrapados por él, son torturados y amarrados, sin escapatoria, se quedan ahí hasta que se llega la media noche, que es cuando se transforman en sombras con siluetas monstruosas y en los servidores de Yell, al menos los que logran sobrevivir atados hasta media noche, también hay otra versión, que dice que esas sombras, son las almas de los aldeanos que Yell asesinó cuando era solo un joven "común", incendió la aldea con todos ahí y a los pocos días asesinó en el bosque a los que habían logrado escapar, sin dejar ni un sobreviviente, se dejó consumir por el odio y la locura, se transformó en el demonio de su bosque y aldea, la cual se le conoce actualmente como "Villager bawl".

Se encontraban justo en donde el camino dejaba de ser solo tierra y comenzaba a ser de roca, ya estaba muy deteriorada, salían raíces y plantas de sus orificios y quebraduras. En el inicio del camino viejo, también era la entrada al bosque, desde fuera se le veía oscuro y aterrador, como cualquier bosque de una historia de terror.

-Solo debemos ir al centro del bosque –Dijo Tails- ahí se encentra "Villager Bawl" ahí crece la planta sanadora, bastará con una simple hoja.  
>-Solo hay un problema –Contestó en cocodrilo- se dice que mientras más te acerques al centro del bosque, encontrarás más peligros, no es mucha la gente que sale con vida y encima, ahí dentro las Master Esmerald no funcionan, al menos, eso dice la leyenda.<br>-Por eso debemos mantenernos juntos –Comentó Tails- es muy importante ayudarnos unos a otros, trabajando en equipo, solo así saldremos vivos y con la planta.  
>-Bien, Cosmo –Entusiasta como siempre el erizo azul- guíanos hasta el corazón del bosque.<p>

Cosmo asintió y comenzó a caminar, todos la siguieron alejándose de la luz, Cosmo era la punta del grupo, al lado derecho de ella, iba Knuckles, desesperado por encontrar la salvación de su nueva familia, del otro lado Tails, quien a pesar de haber cambiado sus sentimientos a ella, no dejaba de quererla ni de preocuparle su bienestar.

-¿No podemos ir más rápido? –Preguntó Knuckles impaciente  
>-Knuckles, debes relajarte un poco–Le dijo Tails- este no es cualquier lugar, con la más mínima alteración podemos llamar la atención de los espíritus.<p>

El equidna sin opción, tuvo que resignarse.  
>Todo parecía en orden, ya llevaban más de medio Kilómetro sin ningún problema, pero, de pronto escucharon algo entre unos arbustos a sus espaldas, todos se prepararon para defenderse, alterados, observaron el arbusto esperando a que saliera cualquier amenaza, aparece una sombra extraña, que en lugar de estar en el suelo, sobresalía como un holograma, solo que no era un holograma, su silueta parecía la de un pequeño anciano, a juzgar por un grande bigote que sobresalía de su rostro, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y brillantes y tenía una especie de sombrero Chino (al menos eso delataba su contorno) parecía estar sentado en el suelo.<p>

-Vaya –Dijo con una voz ronca- no recuerdo la última vez que veía tanta gente viva al mismo tiempo…-No sabían cómo reaccionar, el extraño podría tener cualquier intención- Díganme, ¿Vienen a buscar la planta para alguien enfermo? ¿O a caso son de esos idiotas que entran a lugares desconocidos a curiosear?  
>-No tenemos porque darle explicaciones –Contesta Vector de mala gana.<br>-Ya veo –El anciano se levanta lentamente, inquietando un poco a sus "visitantes"- realmente no importan sus razones, deben irse ahora, sobre todo la pequeña con pétalos.  
>Todos se extrañaron.<br>-¿Por qué en especial Cosmo? –Preguntó Sonic algo incómodo.  
>-Bueno, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones –Dirigiéndose al cocodrilo- por lo que veo, no tiene caso hablar con ustedes, tendrán quesufrir doble advertencia… -Decía mientras desaparecía a vista de todos. Seguido, el viento comenzó a soplar con mucha fuerza.<br>-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –Preguntó Charmy con la mano frente su rostro cubriéndolo del viento.

Después, muchas más sombras (Como la del anciano) salieron de la tierra, estas tenían una apariencia de monstruos, sostenían sus cuerpos regordetes en cuatro largas y delgadas patas, sus cabezas tenían la forma de la de un sapo, pero con muchos colmillos y dos puntos sobre sus hocicos (Sus ojos) iguales a los del anciano, blancos y brillantes. Dieron un rugido muy fuerte y chillante.

-¿¡Que esperan!? ¡Corran! –Grito Shadow a sus compañeros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos comenzaron a correr hacia su destino. Sonic tomo a Cosmo del brazo y la llevaba en frente, todos los demás iban detrás de ellos. Las bestias corrían, saltaban y escalaban entre los arboles a gran velocidad y con brusquedad.

-¡No lo lograremos! –Gritó Vector.  
>-¡Entonces, hay que responderles! –Grito Espio, salto girando hacia ellos lanzándoles estrellas ninjas, le dio a uno justo entre los ojos, este se detuvo aullando.<p>

Shadow decidió unirse, saltó hacia un árbol girando tan rápido que parecía una pelota con púas, rebotando y golpeando a las criaturas de una a una, los golpes eran tan fuertes que lograba tumbarlas, pero, no tardaban nada en recuperarse, uno se levantó tan rápido que logró golpear a Shadow y Espio con sus garras, ambos cayeron, uno de los monstruos fue tras Espio aprovechando el momento, pero, un puñetazo muy fuerte en el rostro, logró lanzarlo unos metros atrás, antes de llegar a él.

-Gracias –Le dijo Espio a Knuckles, levantándose.

Los monstruos se dirigieron a Sonic, Cosmo y Tails, pero, Sonic al igual que Shadow, defendió a sus amigos con un golpe giratorio en la cara, haciéndolo escupir sangre al caer al suelo.  
>Sonic, Espio, Shadow, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy y Tails ya estaban luchando contra las sombras, pero, estas no se debilitaban, a pesar de la sangre y los golpes, no mostraban debilidad alguna.<p>

-¡Es imposible! –Grito Tails- ¡debemos encontrar la forma de alejarlos!  
>Justo a tiempo para hacer el momento un poco más inoportuno, aparecieron otros cinco de ellos, un par se dirigieron a Cosmo y uno derrumbó a la pequeña mordiéndole un brazo.<br>-¡Ahhhhh! –Grito de miedo y dolor  
>-¡Cosmo! –Grito Tails y corrió hacia ella.<p>

El otro monstruo se puso en el camino de Tails, mostrando sus afilados y amarillentos colmillos, Tails saltó y se elevó con ayuda de sus colas y de una patada, hundió su zapato en el ojo derecho del monstruo, haciéndolo aullar del dolor, luego, de una segunda patada en el hocico, logró hacerlo a un lado, logró ver que el otro monstruo trataba de llevarse a Cosmo arrastrándola del brazo con sus horribles colmillos, sin que ella dejará de gritar aterrada.

Tails, volando con sus colas, llegó hasta la bestia, pero, antes de poder dar el primer golpe, el monstruo soltó un momento a Cosmo para atacar al zorro, este saltó sobre él, cayendo sobre sus brazos y dejando a Tails inmovilizado en el suelo, Cosmo se levanto y con su brazo sano, tomo una vara puntiaguda del suelo, clavándola en una pata trasera del monstruo antes de que la horrible criatura le arrancara el rostro a Tails de una mordida, este soltó un chillido y se giro hacía Cosmo, se abalanzo sobre ella, pero, un golpe inesperado de Espio lo noqueo, Cosmo se quito antes de que el peso completo del monstruo le cayera encima.

-¿Estás bien, Cosmo? –Le preguntó el camaleón.  
>-S- si, gracias –Dijo sujetándose el brazo herido- a los dos- Volteo a ver a Tails quien se levantaba.<p>

El monstruo de nuevo comenzaba a moverse, eran muy resistentes y no los dejarían continuar, por lo mismo, tendrían que tomar una decisión difícil.  
>-¡Escuchen! –Grito Shadow, sin dejar de pelear, todos pusieron atención- ¡No hay otra opción! ¡Tendremos que separarnos!<br>-¡No! –Protesto Tails- ¡Si lo hacemos, podría pasar lo peor!  
>-¡Es inútil continuar así! –Le grito el erizo negro- ¡Nos debilitaremos antes que ellos!<br>-¿¡Y qué más propones!? –Dijo Knuckles sosteniendo con mucho esfuerzo a un monstruo del hocico.  
>-¡Nos dividiremos en dos grupos! –Contesto Shadow- ¡Knuckles, Espio, Cosmo y Charmy váyanse ahora por la planta! ¡El resto distraeremos a estas cosas!<br>-¡No, Shadow! –Grito Cosmo- ¡Son demasiados!  
>-¡Vayan ahora! –Dijo con mucha agresividad. Knuckles dudó un poco, pero, se dio cuenta de que Shadow tenía razón, Rouge y su futuro hijo lo necesitaban.<br>-¡Vamos a estar bien! –Les grito Sonic.  
>Espio, Charmy y Cosmo miraron un poco apenados a su compañero Vector, quien les regresó la mirada.<br>-¡Adelante! –Les dijo sonriendo- Recuerden que mala hierba nunca muere.  
>Knuckles les hizo una señal rápida de que tenían que irse, los tres obedecieron y corrieron, tras él. Mientras se alejaban, Cosmo miraba hacia atrás y logró ver que Tails los veía con un rostro preocupado, ella solo regresó la mirada hacia adelante, rogando porque sus amigos estuvieran bien.<br>-No te preocupes –Le dijo Espio corriendo a lado de ella- saben cómo defenderse.-Le dijo sonriendo, Cosmo le regreso la sonrisa, pero, sin poder evitar seguir preocupada.

Se llego el momento en que el sonido de la batalla de sus amigos se ahogo por completo debido a la distancia. Corrieron, lo más posible, hasta que se detuvieron ante un precipicio, por fin llegaron a un lugar donde daba algo de luz, aunque, ya era algo tarde, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, algo no muy conveniente.

-¿¡Pero qué!? –Se confundió Knuckles- ¿¡Que ocurrió!? ¿¡Por qué el camino acaba aquí!? ¡Se supone que llevaba hasta la aldea!  
>-Es Yell –Dijo Espio con la mirada en el bosque que estaba bajo del acantilado- quiere confundirnos.<br>-¿Él puede hacer esto? –Preguntó Charmy  
>-Es el protector y dueño de este bosque –Contesta Espio- puede hacer con él muchas cosas inimaginables.<br>-¡Miren! –Exclamó Charmy señalando hacía lo lejos- ¡Logro ver unas casas!  
>-¿Dónde? –Le preguntó Cosmo.<br>-Ahí, entre esos árboles- Siguió señalando, mostrando una tierna sonrisa a Cosmo.  
>-Espera, ya los veo –Dijo Knuckles mostrándose feliz, así era, a lo lejos se lograban resaltar de entre los arboles unos techos y chimeneas- Bien hecho, Charmy –El chico abeja mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ¿o será de antena a antena?<br>-Deben ser las casas que están en las afueras del pueblo- Dijo Cosmo alegre.  
>- Tal vez llegaríamos más rápido volando- Comento Knuckles.<br>-Pero, desde arriba podrían vernos otros fantasmas o peor, Yell –Dijo Cosmo.  
>-Bueno, Yell ya sabe que estamos aquí –Dijo Charmy- podríamos solo descender para no perder tiempo bajando por las rocas.<p>

Knuckles y Charmy descendían volando y Cosmo usaba sus pétalos como paracaídas, solo Espio tuvo que usar las rocas, pero, no fue problema para él y su destreza ninja.  
>Espio ya estaba abajo cuando vio primero a Cosmo descendiendo, aterrizó suavemente en el suelo frente a Espio. Él vio su brazo herido.<p>

-Cosmo, tu brazo está sangrando de nuevo –Le dijo tomándole el brazo.  
>-Oh, no es nada, estoy bien –Le dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Para qué arriesgarnos? – Dijo mientras le arrancaba un pedazo de su manga- lo siento, te lo compensaré después –Enrolló su brazo con la tela, protegiendo su herida y para evitar que sangrara más.  
>-No te preocupes, de todos modos ya la había roto el sapo que me mordió el brazo –Soltó una pequeña risita- gracias, Espio.-Le sonrió tiernamente.<br>-No hay de que –Contestó regresándole una pequeña sonrisa.  
>-¡Aquí están! –Grito Charmy saliendo de los arbustos.<br>-Oigan, no hagan eso –Dijo Knuckles saliendo también de los arbustos- no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir separándonos más.  
>-Lo siento –Cosmo se disculpó inclinando un poco la cabeza.<br>-No te preocupes, mejor continuemos.

Una vez más, la chica planta los guiaba. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, pero, de pronto, justo en su camino, ven a lo lejos a una mujer de espaldas, solo se distinguía sus largos y maltratados cabellos, no lucía como el anciano (Como una sombra) tenía un color verde muy oscuro, era una chica reptil, con un vestido blanco, también maltratado.  
>Se sintió un ambiente de tensión cuando la mujer comenzó a girar a ellos, mientras decía:<p>

-¿Les gustaría ser parte de nuestro hogar? -Al verla se estremecieron un poco, la chica tenía el rostro y todo el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, sus ojos si eran como los del anciano y los monstruos- ¿A caso quieren acabar como nosotros?  
>Tenía una voz un poco ronca y apagada.<br>-Por favor –Habló Cosmo- solo queremos una hoja de su planta.  
>-Me temo que no podré permitirlo –Se dirigió a Cosmo- mi esposo odiaría eso y mientras más se acerquen más se arrepentirán de venir.<br>-No nos vamos a echar para atrás estando tan cerca –Dijo Charmy firmemente.  
>-Bueno –Dijo la mujer con un tono burlón- hace mucho que estos pobres no sentían el aire fresco.<br>Dicho esto, de los arboles emanaron más sombras, solo que estas eran de contorno distinto, eran tres de ellos, parecían unos lagartos de dos metros, estos se paraban en dos patas y tenían armas, bolas de hierro con picos, espadas, lanzas, cadenas etc.  
>-¡Maldición! –Exclamó Knuckles apretando su colmillos- seguro son más fuertes que los anteriores.<p>

Los lagartos atacaron primero, uno lanzó su bola con púas de acero a Knuckles, pero, él fue más rápido, se hizo a un lado y dejó que la cadena se enrollara en su brazo y volviéndola a girar para que esta regresará y golpeara al lagarto, pero, este no mostro dolor, ni siquiera reacciono, como si una pelota de hule le hubiera dado en la cabeza.

Espio trató de atacar con sus estrellas ninja, se las lanzó justo al rostro, pero, tampoco hubo reacción alguna. Otro lagarto atacó a Charmy con una lanza, él solo esquivaba y trataba de defenderse con unos puñetazos y patadas, pero, eran inútiles, hasta que el lagarto logro al fin golpearlo con su lanza, no lo atravesó, pero le hizo daño en el estómago, el chico cayó contra el suelo, el lagarto le dio un pisotón en el pecho y se preparó para asesinarlo con su arma.

-¡No! ¡Charmy! –Grito Cosmo corriendo a él.

Knuckles rebaso a Cosmo, saltó hasta el lagarto y le dio una patada a la lanza partiéndola en dos, el extremo con la punta cayó al suelo, el lagarto se mostro gruño y con su larga cola golpeo a Knuckles lanzándolo muy fuerte contra un árbol, al hacer esto, se le escapo Charmy, pero, luego, recibió un golpe fuerte con la bola de acero del otro lagarto.

Espio luchaba contra otro de los lagartos, pero, sin lograr avance alguno. Cosmo tuvo una idea y fue a tomar el extremo de la lanza rota, pero, uno de los guerreros se dio cuenta y la atrapo sujetándola del cuello con su cadena, la hizo caer bruscamente, pero, ella no se iba a rendir tan pronto, estirándose lo más posible, alcanzo a tomar la lanza con su pie, luego tomándola luego con su mano.

-¡Espio! –A penas logró gritar algo con la cadena en su cuello- ¡Usa esto!

Le aventó el arma, él la atrapó y la volvió a lanzar hacia un lagarto que luchaba contra Charmy, le dio en la nuca y al parecer si dio resultado, el lagarto se quejo muy fuerte y azoto contra el suelo, tal parecía que al serles rebatadas sus armas, funcionaban contra ellos.

-No les queda mucho tiempo –Dijo la misma mujer parada a un lado de Cosmo, mientras ella batallaba para respirar- estos "Monocromos" son mucho más fuertes que los que los que vieron al entrar al bosque.  
>-P-pero, n-nosotros somos m-mas fuertes –Contesto a penas Cosmo- est-tamos unidos.<br>-¿En serio? –La se dirigió hacia la pequeña- ¿y qué me dices de tus amigos? Se largaron para dejarlos morir.  
>Cosmo puso los ojos como platos, miro al suelo y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, después, Knuckles apareció con la bola con púas y golpeo al lagarto que sujetaba a Cosmo, dejándola libre, pero, ella seguía en shock.<br>-¿E-están… -Decía aún sin poder creerlo- muertos…?  
>-¿Qué? –Se le acercó Knuckles- ¿Qué pasa?<br>Los tales monocromos que parecían estar muertos, se volvieron a levantar y se acercaban a Knuckles y Cosmo, Espio hacía lo posible para alejar a los lagartos de ellos.  
>-¡Muertos! –Repitió Cosmo hincada, levantó la cabeza- ¡No!<br>-¡Cosmo, tranquilízate! -Knuckles trató de calmarla- todo estará bien.  
>Pero, la joven seguía en su trance, pero, luego de ver que los lagartos golpeaban brutalmente a Espio y a Charmy, apretó los puños y pego un enorme grito, tan fuerte, que aturdía a todos los presentes, excepto a la mujer con quemaduras, ella solo la miraba inmóvil. Este grito luego fue acompañado con un resplandor que salía de ella, todos se cubrían el rostro con un brazo.<br>-¡NO! –Gritaba con mucha ira- ¡YA NOOOOO!

Los monocromos comenzaron a echar humo seguido de unos gritos de agonía, se estaban quemando, ardieron unos segundos hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Valla, que descuidada fui –dijo la mujer extraña mientras desaparecía (esa línea de ella mientras desaparece, lo plagié de "El viaje de Chihiro").

Todos se habían ido, pero Cosmo no dejaba de lanzar rayos, Charmy intento ayudarla.  
>-¡Cosmo, detente! –Se le acerco y la abrazo, la chica, al darse cuenta, recupero el control y se calmo, al dejar de salir el resplandor, ella cayó débil, pero Charmy la sostuvo.<br>-Ellos… -Dijo en voz muy baja- ellos… han… muerto. –Su voz se quebró al decir la última palabra.  
>Hubo un corto silencio, Espio se hinco en una pierna y colocó su mano en el hombro de Cosmo.<br>-No hay que dejarnos llevar por lo que digan los de aquí –Le dijo suavemente. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo- solo buscan enfadarnos, este lugar es muy engañoso.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó esperanzada- ¿Crees que estén bien?  
>-No puedo asegurar nada –contestó Knuckles- pero, si se algo de Sonic y Tails, es que son mucho más fuertes y listos de lo que parecen.<br>-Y Vector es muy valiente y osado cuando se le necesita –Dijo Charmy alegre.  
>-Y aunque odie admitirlo –Volvió a decir Knuckles- Shadow es un impresionante luchador y de buen corazón, al igual que los otros.<br>Cosmo sonrío y miro a sus amigos que trataban de animarla.  
>-Gracias, amigos, en serio.<p>

Le ayudaron a levantarse y continuaron con su camino. Espio le ayudaba a Cosmo a caminar poniendo el brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello. Mientras se alejaban, Charmy dijo muy alegre:  
>-Cielos, eres tremenda, Cosmo, tu sola acabaste con todos esos lagartos.<br>-No fue gran cosa –Contestó sonriendo y sintiéndose alagada.  
>-¿Bromeas? ¡Fue increíble! –Dijo Charmy extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.<br>-No grites, nos escucharán por tu culpa –Dijo Knuckles con una vena resaltando en su frente.  
>-Lo siento.<p>

Pasaron un par de horas y ya habían llegado a las primeras casas, Cosmo ya estaba mejor, ya caminaba por sí misma, se les veía muy alegres y nerviosos a la vez, el lugar no era muy bonito, Villager of Scream era un pueblo fantasma muy escalofriante y le daba honores a su nombre, se escuchaban unos leves gritos, cada vez que se acercaban más al centro, podían escuchar más de ellos y encima ya se estaba oscureciendo. Estaban en una plaza con un pozo justo en medio.

Cuando se acercaron a una pequeña plaza, escucharon algo, entre las casas, como un viento, todos se pusieron alerta, de pronto, de entre los arboles salieron muchas lianas que se manejaban solas, como si estuvieran vivas, antes de poder reaccionar, tomaron a Cosmo de los pies y a arrastraban hasta los arboles.

-¡Aaaaaaah! –Gritaba mientras la alejaban bruscamente.  
>-¡Cosmo! –Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.<br>Corrieron tras ella hasta llegar a una parte con césped y muchos árboles, una salida al bosque que quedaba cerca, las lianas elevaron a Cosmo, tratando de llevarla entre las ramas, pero, Espio logró tomarla de las manos con fuerza, intentaba zafarla halando con todas sus fuerzas, Knuckles y Charmy los alcanzaron, apenas iban a ayudar, pero, salió otra liana de entre los árboles, dándole a Espio un latigazo en el abdomen tan fuerte, que Cosmo se le resbalo de las manos.  
>-¡Noo! –Grito viendo como se la llevaban.<br>Knuckles comenzó a escalar a gran velocidad en el árbol, pero, más lianas salieron, azotándolo y lanzándolo hacia abajo mientras una voz masculina y sombría decía:  
>-No tan rápido, equidna –Cosmo quedo atada en el aire con muchas lianas a vista de sus amigos, ellos buscaban volteando a todos lados buscando al hombre de la voz- si yo fuera tu, me resignaría.<p>

De las sombras sale una extraña creatura, un hombre iguana (Mobian) con una fila de cuernos que iniciaban en su frente y llenaban toda su columna y cola, a parte de esos, también salían tres cuernos en cada lado de su quijada, tres del lado derecho y tres del izquierdo, sus escamas tenían un color muy apagado, completamente gris, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de horribles cicatrices y emanaba humos negros de su espalda y hombros, pero, lo más aterrador, era su rostro, sus ojos y hocico eran completamente negros, más oscuros que la sombra, en su hocico mostraba una larga y delgada sonrisa que mostraba casi todos sus afilados colmillos, se trataba de Yell, el amo del bosque y de Villager of screams. Estaba flotando a un par de metros a lado de Cosmo.

-¡Deja en paz a Cosmo! –Grito Charmy muy enfadado.  
>-Descuiden –Dijo Yell acercándose a Cosmo- nunca le hago daño a las mujeres –Frotó su mano en la cabeza de la joven, revolviéndole el cabello- creo que de quienes si deberían preocuparse es de sus otros amigos.<p>

El momento paso a algo realmente aterrador, de entre los arboles vieron bajar a Sonic, Tails, Shadow y Vector atados de las muñecas y los tobillos por las lianas, los cuatro tenían la mirada abajo, no se podían ver sus rostros, estaban en muy mal estado, tenían muchas heridas, golpes y estaban bañados en sangre.

-…No… -Dijo Cosmo con un nudo en la garganta.  
>-¿¡Que les has hecho!? –Pregunto Charmy aterrado y con los ojos cristalizados- ¡Los mataste! ¡Maldito!<br>-Bueno –Contesta Yell volteando a ver a sus víctimas- ellos primero invadieron mi territorio y luego descuartizaron a mis monocromos, creo que es lo justo.  
>-Espera, Charmy –Dijo Knuckles observando a sus compañeros- no están muertos.<br>-Valla, alguien se dio cuenta –Yell se burlaba- en efecto, los cuatro están vivos… aún, me di cuenta de que esto podría hacerse más entretenido.  
>-¿¡Qué pretendes!?-Exigió saber el equidna muy molesto.<br>-Como han llegado tan lejos, les ofreceré una elección –Antes de que continuara, todos sintieron que no les iba a agradar del todo su propuesta- sospecho que tu eres el más interesado en la planta –señaló a Knuckles- así que, la decisión será tomada por ti –Knuckles apretó los puños con deseo de poder darle una paliza- tendrás dos opciones, una será, que regresen a casa todos en este momento, incluyendo a su amiguita…  
>-¡No lo escuch…! –Una liana cubrió la boca de Cosmo sin dejarla advertirle a su amigo.<br>-Disculpa, damita, esta es conversación de hombres –Le dijo Yell tomándola del mentón con su mano a dirección de su sombrío rostro.  
>-¡No la toques! –Grito Espio con mucho enfado y apretando los puños.<br>-¿¡Cuál es la otra opción!? –Quiso saber Knuckles muy impaciente.  
>-Tu otra opción es –Respondió Yell- tomar una hoja, SOLO una, de mi planta y podrán irse ustedes tres con la hoja curativa, sin más ni menos. -Les dio una sonrisa macabra.<br>-¡Ni hablar! –Dijo Charmy.  
>-Disculpa, creo haber dicho que el equidna será quien decida –Obviamente Knuckles no iba a decidir así como así- les diré algo, los hombres tardarán hasta media noche para terminar de transformarse en monocromos y la dulce chica tardará el mismo tiempo en convertirse en una de mis adorables fantasmas, hasta entonces, tienes suficiente tiempo para pensarlo y descuida, prometo cuidarla bien.<p>

Un relámpago aturdió en los cielos, Yell, junto con Sonic, Tails, Shadow, vector y Cosmo, se alejo rápidamente, huyendo dentro del pozo soltando una carcajada muy fuerte, luego de irse, comenzó a llover sobre el bosque y la aldea.

-Maldito enfermo –Dijo Espio entre dientes temblando de la ira.  
>-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Charmy alterado.<br>Esperaron una respuesta, pero, Knuckles estaba inmovilizado, mirando al suelo y con los puños cerrados, cerró los ojos, luego se dio la vuelta en dirección a la aldea y comenzó a caminar.  
>-¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto Espio siguiéndolo.<br>-Voy por la planta –Contesto firmemente.  
>-¿Q-que? –Charmy se confundió.<br>-¿¡Ese es tu plan!? –Espio se enfureció mucho- ¿¡Abandonar a los que te ayudaron!? ¿¡Incluyendo a tus mejores amigos!?  
>-¿Qué otra opción tengo? –Pregunta Knuckles retóricamente y volteando a ver a Espio.<br>-¡No dejaré que los demás se queden aquí! –Espio cada vez se ponía más furioso.  
>-Espio tiene razón –Dijo Charmy mostrándose fiel a sus compañeros- aún podemos hacer algo.<br>Knuckles sonrió a sus amigos, luego les dijo:  
>-Yell claramente dijo que era MI decisión, pero, no dijo nada de ustedes.<br>-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –Preguntó Espio.  
>-Yo decido ir por la planta y distraer a Yell, ustedes son libres de decidir; pueden esperarme aquí, irse a casa o… ir a rescatar a los demás.<br>Espio y Charmy se miraron perplejos.  
>-¿Crees que funcione? –Preguntó Charmy a Espio.<br>-Más nos vale –Contestó algo nervioso.

La noche había caído, no dejaba de llover y el plan comenzó a ponerse en marcha, no tenían toda la noche, así que tendrían que improvisar algunas cosas.

Knuckles, Espio y Charmy corrieron hasta el centro de la aldea, justo en el centro, se encontraba una iglesia, su techo estaba cubierto de las enredaderas de la famosa planta, Knuckles saltó y escalo la iglesia hasta llegar al techo, Espio y Charmy esperaban abajo, Knuckles con la esperanza de que funcionara su idea, sutilmente tomo una hoja y la guardo, luego, arranco todo un ramo de hojas y flores de la enredadera.

-¡Listo! ¡Vámonos de aquí! –Grito desde el techo, mostrando el ramo que había arrancado.  
>No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una sombra enorme con humos negros se apareció justo enfrente de la iglesia, transformándose en una silueta de Yell, quien se mostraba muy molesto.<br>-¿¡Como te atreves!? –Grito muy fuerte- ¡Te dije que podrías tomar solo una hoja!  
>-Lo sé, pero, podría vender todo el resto –Sonreía Knuckles- ¿Te imaginas? cada hoja, cada pétalo, costaría una fortuna.<br>-¡Maldito insolente! –Yell sacudió el lugar con su rugido, incluso causó que Knuckles cayera de sentón.  
>-¡Espio, Charmy! –Llamó a sus colegas para pedir ayuda o al menos eso quería que pensara Yell.<br>Al ver abajo, notaron que el camaleón y el chico abeja ya no estaban.  
>-¿Qué te parece? –Le dice Yell a Knuckles saliéndole humo del hocico- Tus amigos huyeron cobardemente, pero, no te preocupes, no sobrevivirán en el bosque ¡Todos tendrán su merecido!<br>Al decir esto, lanzó un puñetazo con su enorme brazo a donde estaba Knuckles, él pudo esquivarlo, pero, con el golpe, derrumbó el edificio, haciéndolo trizas, Knuckles logró salir ileso (a penas).

Mientras tanto en la plaza, Espio y Charmy corrían lo más rápido posible hacia el pozo, al llegar, saltaron al mismo tiempo dentro del pozo, la caída era muy larga, mientras más caían, más oscuro, húmedo e incómodo se ponía, luego de unos metros, el túnel terminó, pero no dejaban de caer, el fondo era una enorme caverna, tenía muchas enredaderas negras y antorchas en las paredes, lo desagradable era que en ellas habían muchos cráneos, Charmy sujetó a Espio de los brazos y aleteó para evitar la caída, justo abajo del fin del túnel, a unos 100 metros, se encontraba un pequeño lago con aguas sucias, el lugar era totalmente desagradable. Charmy dejó a Espio en el suelo.  
>-Bien hecho, Charmy –Felicitó al chico- hay que buscar pronto a los demás.<br>-¡Sí!

Los dos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados, no pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando Espio distingue entre las enredaderas un pelaje amarillo, comenzó a quitar las ramas que lo cubrían, hasta encontrar al joven zorro, con sus estrellas ninja cortó las lianas que lo ataban y lo puso en el suelo.

-¿Espio? –Pregunto Tails apenas pudiendo hablar.  
>-Tranquilo, Tails, saldremos todos de esta –le contesto mientras buscaba en las enredaderas.<br>Encontró a su compañero Vector, estaba muy herido, pero, consiente, volteo a ver a Espio y dio una pequeña risa.  
>-Sabía que no se irían con el equipo Chaotix incompleto.<br>-Nunca hubo razón para creer lo contrario –le decía Espio mientras trataba de sacarlo de las ramas, pero al moverlo, Vector se quejo un poco, tenía una estaca clavada en el lado izquierdo inferior del abdomen- Vector ¿Qué te han hecho?  
>-¿Se ve muy mal? –Preguntó sin muchas ganas de mirar su herida.<br>-No, solo, no trates de quitártela… o de verla. –Dejo a su amigo en el suelo a lado de Tails.

Charmy buscaba entre otras ramas un poco más retirado, hasta que logró identificar a un erizo azul muy herido, tratando de liberarse mordisqueando las lianas que lo ataban.  
>-¡Sonic! ¡Estás bien! –Dijo alegre Charmy acercándose al erizo.<br>-¿Charmy? –Sorprendido, dejó de morder la liana.  
>-Espera, ahora te ayudo –Saco la mitad de la lanza que guardo después de su batalla anterior con los monocromos, cortó las lianas y lo llevo junto con los demás.<br>-Mira a quien encontré, Espio –Dijo Charmy ayudándole a Sonic a caminar.  
>-Me da gusto verlos –Dijo Sonic sonriendo mientras lo ayudaban a bajar junto a Tails y Vector.<br>-Bueno, van tres, nos faltan dos –Dijo Espio dirigiéndose rápidamente a las lianas y ramas que se encontraban en las paredes.  
>-Cosmo no está aquí –Dijo Tails con la mirada baja por lo débil que estaba.<br>-¿Hu? –Solo Charmy lo escuchó- ¿Dónde está ella?  
>-Yell ata a las mujeres abajo –Señaló a un agujero que estaba a unos metros.<br>-Yo le ayudo –Voló hasta el agujero, notó que estaba algo profundo, pero, le importaba más ayudar a su amiga.  
>-Charmy –Le llamo Tails- ten mucho cuidado, Yell guarda con mucha más protección a las mujeres.<br>Charmy asintió con la cabeza y entró a rescatar a Cosmo.

Por lo tanto, en el pueblo, Knuckles seguía peleando contra Yell, Knuckles sabía que lo que Yell tenía de fuerza, lo tenía de maldito, además necesitaba mantenerlo alejado del pozo hasta que sus amigos salieran de ahí, por lo cual, huía mucho d él, trataba de no gastar tanta energía peleando.

Yell, aún con un tamaño enorme, giró velozmente como un trompo con los brazos extendidos y un poco inclinado hacia Knuckles, definitivamente, el equidna comenzó a correr, llegó hasta un callejón, Yell iba detrás de él destrozando las casas, Knuckles corrió más rápido, al llegar al final del callejón, saltó a la pared y escaló hasta el techo antes de que Yell lo golpeara. A penas llego a la cima de las casas y Yell lo alcanza golpeando el techo, no le dio a Kuckles, pero, el impacto lo aventó a la otra orilla del tejado, Yell volvió a atacar lanzando púas filosas que salían de sus manos, Knux se dio una maroma hacia atrás, evitando ser atravesado por las púas, seguido, un fuerte latigazo con la cola de Yell lo golpea haciéndolo estrellarse con el reloj principal del pueblo, el equidna calló sobre sus pies, pero, no se mantuvo de pie, escuchó que algo sobre él se rompía, eran trozos del reloj que comenzaron a caer, el equidna se levanto y saltó hacia adelante, todos los trozos cayeron a sus espaldas.

-¿¡Que te pasa, Yell!? –Pregunto mirando a todos lados- ¿¡Te estás escondiendo!? ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentarme usando tu tamaño normal!  
>Repentinamente, Yell (Con un tamaño normal) le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo caer brutalmente sobre los trozos del reloj roto.<br>-N-no lo vi venir –Se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba limpiándose la sangre de su boca.  
>-¿Así está mejor? –Preguntó Yell parado con su larga sonrisa.<br>Al parecer lo que Yell quería era hacer enojar a Knuckles para satisfacer más su victoria… lamentablemente, lo estaba logrando, el pobre equidna ya estaba sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. Knux gruñó y corrió hasta Yell, con sus nudillos afilados, logró golpearlo en la cara, haciéndolo escupir sangre, Knuckles dio otro golpe con su otro brazo, pero, esta vez, Yell aprovechó y lo golpeo en el mentón haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Knuckles furioso, saltó sobre él para patearle la cara, pero, su contrincante lo tomo del tobillo y una vez más, lo lanzó estrellándolo en el techo.

Yell saltó y calló de pie sobre el techo, en frente de Knuckles quien se estaba levantando, cuando de pronto vio que Yell extendía su brazo frente a él, como si fuera a lanzarle un rayo que saliera de su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces, Knuckles saltó del techo, al siguiente segundo, efectivamente, un enorme rayo de luz rojiza salió de la mano de Yell, haciendo que las tejas vuelen a todas partes, Yell, molesto por haber fallado, se asoma desde el techo buscando al equidna, el cual estaba sujetándose de una ventana abierta del 3er y último piso, vio que Knuckles entro al pequeño edificio por la ventana.  
>-Acabas de cometer un grave error, equidna idiota –Dijo riendo entre dientes, se escabullo como una sombra hasta llegar al edificio donde entró Knuckles.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

En la caverna, Espio aún buscaba a sus amigos faltantes entre las ramas putrefactas pero fuertes, ya estaba muy alejado del resto de sus compañeros, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, le preocupaba que les hubiera sucedido algo, rebuscaba entre las ramas muy apresurado, cuando de pronto, escuchó una ligera una tos seca a un par de metros a su izquierda, rápido fue al lugar de donde salió ese sonido, quitó muchas ramas hasta encontrar un pelaje oscuro con franjas rojas. 

-Shadow ¿puedes oírme? –Preguntó mientras lo sacaba de la enredadera, el erizo se limito a levantar un poco la mirada, no se veía nada bien, los demás también estaban golpeados, pero, Shadow tenía demasiadas heridas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo- no te preocupes –lo puso sobre su espalda- pronto saldremos de aquí… espero.

-¿Cosmo? –Buscaba Charmy en el oscuro túnel- ¿Dónde estás?  
>Aleteando, bajaba lentamente, no podía ver más allá de dos metros.<br>-¿Charmy? –Se escucho una voz femenina desde abajo- ¿Eres tú?  
>-¡Cosmo! –Respondió girando la cabeza en dirección de donde provenía su voz- ¡Sigue hablando!<br>-¡Estoy por aquí! –Charmy bajaba más y más, hasta que encontró a su querida amiga.  
>-Descuida, te ayudaré –Charmy rompió la planta, a penas Cosmo se liberó y saltó abrazando a Charmy, al parecer, Yell no mintió, solo le hacía daño a los hombres, pues, las plantas que sostenían a Cosmo, ni siquiera estaban espinosas.<br>-Qué bueno que estás bien, ¿y los demás?  
>-Están bien, no te preocupes –Con Cosmo en sus brazos, comenzó a volar a la cima para salir, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ya muy abajo, cuando inesperadamente, una mano sale de la enredadera y toma a Charmy del tobillo.- ¿¡Pero qué!?<br>-¡Ella se queda! –Dijo una voz chillante, que era una mujer con el rostro cubierto con su cabello.  
>-¡No creo! –Charmy pateo a la mujer en la cara y comenzó a volar velozmente.<p>

Espio llegó con Sonic, Tails y Vector llevando a Shadow en su espalda.  
>-¿Y Charmy? –Preguntó bajando a Shadow lentamente.<br>-Entró al agujero –Señaló Tails con la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el hoyo a lo lejos- fue por Cosmo.  
>-Ahora vuelvo –Dijo Espio corriendo a ayudar a Charmy y Cosmo.<p>

Muchas más mujeres comenzaron a salir de las enredaderas, jalaban y arañaban a Charmy de los pies, brazos, antenas y del abdomen, pero, el se zafaba, también trataban de arrebatarle a Cosmo de las manos, pero, el joven la sujetaba con mucha fuerza, pateaba y golpeaba, pero, cada vez eran más mujeres, una de ellas jaló a Charmy de una antena, mientras otra lograba quitarle a Cosmo.  
>-¡Noo! ¡Suéltame! –Cosmo trataba de separarse de ella, pero, más manos la sujetaban.<br>Charmy se liberó de un golpe de las otras mujeres y pateo muy fuerte a las que tenían a Cosmo entre sus garras, logró quitárselas y una vez más, se elevaba a toda velocidad hasta la cima.  
>-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Cosmo, que vio que una de las mujeres saltó desde arriba para caer encima de ellos, lo cual logró- ¡Aaaah!<br>-¡Aléjate! –Gritó Charmy a la mujer que le arañaba la cara, se la quito de encima con ayuda de Cosmo, lamentablemente, justo a punto de salir, muchas mujeres habían atrapado a Charmy, luego vio que dese abajo, venían muchas más, se liberó por un momento, tomo impulso y lanzó a Cosmo fuera de ahí, todas las mujeres sujetaron a Charmy, jaloneándolo y clavándole las uñas.  
>Cosmo cayó fuera del hoyo, antes de que se levantara, se acercó Espio corriendo.<br>-Cosmo ¿Estás bien? –Le ayudó a levantarse- ¿Dónde está Charmy?  
>-Ahí abajo, ¡está en peligro! –Dijo señalando al agujero.<br>Espio corrió y saltó sobre el hoyo, vio lo que sucedía con Charmy, lanzó sus estrellas ninjas, dándoles en la cabeza, manos y brazos, haciéndolas chillar y regresar a sus enredaderas, Espio, sosteniéndose de las ramas, tomó a Charmy del brazo y le ayudó a salir.  
>-¡Charmy! –Se acercó Cosmo preocupada. -¿¡Estas bien!?<br>-Estoy bien… -Sonrió- estoy bien, gracias Espio.  
>-No fue nada.<br>Cosmo feliz, abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos se sonrojaron un poco.  
>-Gracias, muchas gracias<br>Charmy le regresó el abrazo y le dijo: de nada.

Knuckles aún trataba de salir del edificio, pero, era como si este estuviera vivo, cada vez se encontraba más perdido, pasillos sin fin, puertas que te devolvían al principio, hasta que abrió una puerta que abría a una habitación con muchas camas viejas, como en un hospital, nuestro equidna entró corriendo hacia la ventana, pero, antes de llegar, una cortina oscura que cubría toda la pared, se interpuso, él apenas logró frenar, maldijo y justo después de eso, comenzaron a salir monocromos de abajo de las camas, estos tenían forma de mobians, también con ojos blancos y brillantes y un enorme hocico cubierto de colmillos, habían de muchos tamaños y formas, algunos hasta eran niños, pero ninguna mujer.  
>Knuckles se preparó, uno de ellos lo atacó soltando un chillido el equidna se defendió golpeándolo con su puño, salió volando, otro se echó encima de Knux, pero, facilmente se lo quitó de encima, luego muchos, al mismo tiempo, sepultaron al Equidna, pero, una vez más, el se los quitó a todos con muchos puñetazos y patadas, todos los monstruos regresaron debajo de las camas, Knuckles sonrió.<p>

-¡Así es! ¡Corran, cobardes debiluchos! ¡La próxima vez lo pensarán dos veces antes de meterse con el poderoso equidna guardián! –Se carcajeo y volteo a la ventana que seguía cubierta por la cortina oscura- ¡Vamos, Yell! Sé un buen perdedor y déjame salir.  
>Nadie respondió, luego, escuchó un sonido raro, una de las camas comenzó a elevarse, debajo de ella crecía uno de los monocromos del primer enfrentamiento, Knuckles volteó lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.<br>-Yo y mi bocota –Se dijo a sí mismo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, después, de las otras dos camas, salieron dos lagartos, ambos con espadas tipo machete.- claro. –Volvió a decir Knuckles.  
>El primer monocromo atacó, corriendo, se inclino para atrapar a Knuckles con sus colmillos, pero, Knuckles saltó sobre su cabeza y se impulsó sobre él, haciéndolo entorpecer y caer de cara, antes de que Knux llegará al suelo, uno de los lagartos lo golpeó con su cola, él azotó contra la pared, siendo muy vieja y deteriorada, esta se derrumbó, Knuckles se levantaba, cuando vio que el otro lagarto corría a asesinarlo espada, lo atacó con la espada, pero, el equidna la bloqueó con sus nudillos puntiagudos, ambos hacían fuerza, el otro lagarto quiso aprovechar y corrió hacia Knux con su espada, Knuckles debía hacer algo y rápido, con gran fuerza, pateó una de las rocas de la pared derrumbada, la roca, por desgracia para el lagarto que estaba ocupado haciendo fuerza contra él, lo golpeó en la entrepierna, el lagarto apartó la espada y se agachó con mucho dolor en sus "monocoronitos" Knuckles saltó muy alto y pateo al lagarto en la nuca, haciéndolo atravesarse a donde el otro lagarto iba a atacar, justo así, el lagarto enterró la su espada en el cráneo de su propio compañero, haciéndolo caer.<br>Knuckles estaba de pie a espaldas del lagarto, cuando el monocromo con forma de sapo le muerde el brazo izquierdo. 

-¡Agh! ¡Tú te lo buscaste! –Con su puño libre, golpeo a la bestia en el hocico, quebrándole varios dientes, salpicó sangre y chilló, pero, como era de esperar de esa criatura, al siguiente instante, ya estaba dispuesto a volver a atacar.

Knuckles corrió en busca del arma del lagarto muerto, mientras este con el hocico chorreando sangre lo perseguía, justo frente a Knuckles estaba el otro lagarto corriendo a él, pero, el equidna, agachándose, derrapó en el suelo, pasando por en medio de las patas del lagarto, los dos monocromos chocaron y Knuckles logró tomar el arma que estaba en el suelo y volvió a saltar sobre los otros dos monocromos, primero, le atravesó la nuca al lagarto, este cayó frente al otro monocromo, que lo veía sorprendido, Knuckles miró al último monstruo con un rostro furioso, el sapo enorme retrocedió un poco asustado, el equidna sacó la espada del cuello del lagarto, la pared se manchó de sangre y el cuerpo decapitado del sapo cayó al suelo. 

Knuckles volvió la mirada a la ventana y esta continuaba bloqueada, molesto, gruñó, después, detrás de él comenzaron a aparecerse más monocromos. 

-Obviamente, esta pelea se hace cada vez más sucia –Dijo viendo como todos los monstruos corrían hasta él, luego, observó la espada que tenía en la mano –las sombras solo pueden derrotarse entre ellas mismas…- miró de nuevo la ventana, comenzó a correr hacia ella, preparó la espada para abrir la cortina de sombra- espero y esto funcione. 

Saltó, con la espada y con toda su fuerza, logró cortar el bloqueo, pero, este en lo que Knuckles pasaba por en medio de la cortada, se comenzó a cerrar de nuevo, haciendo que Knuckles casi sea atrapado, pero, gracias al impulso que había tomado, no se cerró completamente hasta que él logró salir, el equidna estaba en el aire, se sentía muy extraño, como si la cortina de sombra que alcanzó a tocarlo, le hubiera hecho algo. Cayó de pie, luego miró sus manos, estaban oscureciéndose con todo y guantes, Knuckles se estremeció al ver esto, cuando encuentra a Yell frente a él. 

-¿¡Q-qué me hiciste!? –Exigió saber.  
>-Yo no hice nada, tu solo decidiste atravesar la cortina oscura. –Luego señaló al brazo herido de Knuckles- Sería interesante un monocromo equidna.<br>-¿Q-que?  
>Knuckles miró su brazo, la sangre de su herida también estaba oscureciendo, luego sintió un dolor punzante e insoportable en la cabeza.<br>-¡Aagh! –Se puso las manos en la cabeza y se hincó del dolor- ¡Maldito!  
>-¿Sabes? Me siento en un dilema –Dijo Yell caminando hacia Knuckles- pienso: podría ser muy útil como monocromo, pero, es demasiado insolente y testarudo, no necesito eso.<br>Knuckles inmovilizado, lo miró con mucha ira.

-Creo que me conformaré con los erizos, parecen mucho más fuertes –Pateó a Knuckles en la cara, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás- el cocodrilo podría unirse a los lagartos- Lo aventó con un golpe de una onda oscura que salió de su mano. –Luego veré que hacer con el zorro- pisoteo a Knuckles en el abdomen- y no te preocupes por la niñita, prometo cuidarla muy bien.  
>-¡Eso está por verse! –Una voz masculina salió de entre las casas, era Espio con Charmy a su lado.<br>-Vaya sorpresa –Dice Yell quitando le pie del abdomen de Knuckles- Debo admitir, que los tres son muy buenos salvando su pellejo. 

Espio atacó primero, intentó golpearlo, pero, Yell lo esquivó y lo pateó por la espalda, Charmy también intentó dar otro golpe, pero, su contrincante era más rápido, lo tomo del brazo con el que intentó golpearlo y lo lanzó brutalmente contra el suelo. 

-Por favor –Dijo Yell- ¿De verdad piensan intentarlo?  
>Yell saltó y con fuerza cayó de pisotón sobre Charmy.<br>-¡Aaagh! –Se quejó el chico abeja. 

Espio se enfadó y corrió tan rápido, que cuando Yell se dio cuenta, ya había sido doblemente golpeado en la espalda, cayó, se enojó y giró para atacar a Espio, le lanzaba muchos puñetazos, pero, Espio las bloqueaba con sus puños, después, intentó patearlo, pero, el camaleón desapareció rápidamente, Yell confundido buscaba a Espio con la mirada, pero, no podía ver a su contrincante que usaba su poder de camuflaje, recibía muchos golpes sin siquiera saber de dónde venía, lanzaba muchos golpes al aire, pero eran inútiles, después, recibe un rodillazo en la nuca, de parte de Charmy, luego, el chico abeja, patea muy fuerte a Yell, haciéndolo estrellarse con una pared que se fragmentó al chocar contra ella, cayó al suelo. 

Yell ya estaba muy enfadado, antes de levantarse, el suelo comenzó a temblar, pedazos de tejas de los edificios caían, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y el cielo lluvioso empezó a relampaguear, del suelo comenzaron a salir más sombras, eran de los aldeanos de aquella noche. 

-¿¡Vas a dejar que tus fenómenos peleen por ti!? –Gritó Espio a Yell.  
>Yell levantó la mirada y comenzó a reír.<br>-Oh no, estos no van tras ustedes –Espio, Knuckles (En el suelo) y Charmy se confundieron- ¿Creen que no sé a quiénes esconden en ese callejón? 

Espio y Charmy se estremecieron, el camaleón, rápidamente, corrió en dirección al callejón, pero, antes de llegar, una capa oscura se interpuso, muy parecida a la que Knuckles había atravesado, pero, esta cubría el callejón desde cualquier entrada. 

-Adelante, ve –Dijo Yell sonriendo- cualquiera que lo toque terminará así.  
>Señaló a Knuckles que ya estaba cubierto de esa oscuridad hasta el pecho.<br>Espio se acercó lo más posible al callejón, donde se encontraban Sonic, Tails, Vector y Shadow en el suelo y Cosmo de pie, tratando de alejar a las sombras.  
>-¡Cosmo! –Ella miró a Espio detrás de le oscura cortina- ¡Usa tu luz!<br>-¡Pero, yo…! –Espio fue golpeado con Charmy, que había sido lanzado por Yell, ambos cayeron lejos, Cosmo ya no podía verlos, lo último que vio fue a Yell dirigiéndose a ellos- ¡No!  
>Cosmo miró atrás y vio a los monocromos que se intentaban llevar a Tails.<br>-¡No! ¡Déjenlo! –Sujetó a Tails de los brazos con fuerza, trataba de quitárselos, Tails reaccionó y con esfuerzo pateo a las sombras que lo tomaban de los pies, soltándolo. Cosmo lo recargó en la pared. 

Sin otra opción, Cosmo golpeaba a los monocromos con un pedazo de tabla que encontró en el suelo, no era muy efectivo, solo los mantenía un poco alejados, poco a poco, hacían retroceder a Cosmo, hasta que ella y sus amigos se encontraron acorralados. 

-¡Tails, no sé qué hacer! –Se acercó a él, pero, vio que estaba inconsciente- ¡Tails! –Miró a los demás, tampoco parecían estar despiertos, estaban muy mal heridos- ¡Sonic! ¡Shadow!…por favor, no me dejen sola –Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, miró al cocodrilo- …Vector… -Nadie respondió, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.  
>-¿C-Cosmo?... –Era Shadow con los ojos entreabiertos, que había escuchado las suplicas de la pequeña Seedrain.<br>-¿Shadow? –Antes de decir algo más, los monocromos la atraparon, -¡Noooo!- todos la rodearon, ella ponía resistencia, pero, cada vez la sujetaban entre más, sepultándola de tantos que eran, en un pequeño hueco, alcanzó a ver que de nuevo se llevaban a sus amigos.- ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse!  
>Se retorcía tratando de salir, pero, no lograba nada, una vez más, se sentía muy alterada, sus manos cerradas, comenzaron a temblar y estaban resplandeciendo, luego una gran luz salió de ella, haciendo retroceder a los monocromos, era un resplandor como el que usó con los lagartos, pero, este no era agresivo y cegador, era uno hermoso, todas las sombras huyeron desapareciendo. Shadow lo había visto todo, cuando Cosmo se detuvo, ya no se mostraba débil como la última vez, ahora usó su poder de forma controlada. <p>

-Cosmo. –La llamó desde su lugar en el suelo.  
>-¿Hu? –Ella volteó hacia él.<br>-N-necesito que hagas algo –Cosmo confundida asintió, luego Shadow sacó la Master esmerald que llevaba a todas partes.  
>-Pero, eso no funciona aquí –Dijo Cosmo hincándose frente al erizo.<br>-Podría… ugh -Se quejó del dolor- podría funcionar… s-si usas tu energía en él.  
>-¿Yo?<br>-Escucha, p-puedes juntar tu poder con el del Caos, -Le entregó la esmeralda- sería suficiente para darnos fuerza.  
>Cosmo tomó con sus dos manos la esmeralda, asintió, cerró los ojos y se esforzó, no pasaba nada.<br>-Concéntrate –Le dijo Shadow mirándola.  
>La seedrian tomó aire y de nuevo intentó despertar el poder de la esmeralda, esta vez salió un pequeño destello, pero, se apago muy rápido, Cosmo lo intentó de nuevo, pero también falló, lo hizo un par de veces más, pero, no lograba mantener el brillo.<br>-Te esfuerzas demasiado –Volvió a aconsejar Shadow- d-deja que fluya.  
>-No puedo –Cosmo bajó la mirada.<br>-¡Si puedes! –Un dolor corrió por su columna por el grito, tomó aire- ...puedes usar algunos recuerdos, usa tu energía positiva… 

Cosmo se puso de pie, con la joya en sus manos, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos de nuevo, concentrándose, usaba su poder, luego hizo lo que le dijo Shadow y comenzó a pensar en sus amigas seedrians, luego, pensó en el día en que conoció a sus amigos mobians, recordó cuando dio su primer beso a Tails, sus buenos momentos jugando con Cream y Amy, las risas que le causaban Sonic, Knuckles y los demás, el día en que Vector, Espio y Charmy la nombraron parte del equipo Chaotix, las cosas lindas que hacía su nuevo equipo por ella... Cosmo abrió los ojos y vio una hermosa aurora salir de la esmeralda, la aurora cubría a Sonic, Vector, Shadow y Tails, ¡Daba resultado! Después, Cosmo tuvo otro último recuerdo, una voz diciendo:  
>"Que hayas regresado, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar" <p>

Después de ese recuerdo, la luz creció, Cosmo tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, cuando la aurora cesó, ella volvió a mirar, la cortina de sombra ya no estaba, la luz logró quitarla, miró hacia atrás, sus amigos estaban de pie, como si no les hubiera sucedido nada. 

-¡Cosmo! ¡Bien hecho! –Le dijo Sonic.  
>-No tenemos mucho tiempo –Afirma Shadow caminando fuera del callejón, miró a Cosmo- Debes mantenerte así lo más posible.<br>-¡Sí! –Asintió la pequeña con la cabeza. 

Yell estaba ganándoles a Espio y Charmy, ambos daban su mejor empeño, pero, Yell hace rato solo estaba calentando, ahora comenzaba a pelear en serio y ahora, estaba en su forma gigante.  
>Espio y Charmy se estrellaron contra el suelo, levantando mucho polvo, Yell alzó su puño y lo bajó a gran velocidad sobre el camaleón y la abeja, antes de aplastarlos, un circulo con púas giratorias que iba en dirección contraria, chocó contra su brazo, deteniendo el golpe, Yell se sorprendió. <p>

-¿¡Pero qué!? –Se preguntó.  
>-¡Hola,Yell! –Saludó Sonic desde la punta del edificio del reloj principal.- ¿Me extrañaste?<br>-No a decir verdad –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y golpeando con su brazo el edificio, derrumbándolo, Sonic saltó poco antes del derrumbe.  
>Yell se dirigió a Espio y Charmy que estaban recuperándose, antes de llegar a ellos, se puso Vector enfrente.<br>-¡Oye, fantasma chocante! ¡Solo yo puedo golpear a estos dos! –Lanzó unas ondas sonoras de su música, aturdiendo y haciendo retroceder a Yell. 

Cuando el sonido se detuvo, el demonio dio un pisotón fuerte, haciendo elevarse a los pequeños mobians, después giró, saliendo una energía oscura que golpeó a todos los contrincantes.  
>Todos cayeron, luego, Yell, disparó sombras con su mano, apuntando a Tails y a los Chaotix, pero, Shadow se atravesó y con un golpe especia, hizo que la sombra rebotara y le diera a Yell, él cayó esta vez, se levantó exhalando humo, luego, como un dragón, escupió fuegos oscuros.<br>-¡Corran! –Gritó Tails, todos hicieron caso y se esparcieron por la plaza. 

Se disparó el fuego a todas partes, pero, nuestros héroes podían esquivarlo. Sonic saltó y pateó a Yell en la nuca, por el empujón, el demonio se quemó con su propio fuego, gritó con más enfado que dolor, giró y con su cola golpeó a Sonic, cayó muy lejos de ahí, mientras estaba volteado, Shadow, Vector, Espio y Charmy lo golpearon por la espalda, Yell se enderezó y volteo, con sus garras, logró golpearlos a los cuatro, iba a dar el segundo golpe, pero, gritó del dolor, Tails había atravesado la pata derecha de Yell con una de las lanzas que habían guardado antes sus amigos, el demonio pateo a Tails, él salió disparado hasta caer a un lado de Knuckles, se levantó frotándose la cabeza. 

-¡T-Tails! –Le llamó Knuckles que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, ya tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo cubierto de aquella sombra, Tails se estremeció al verlo así.  
>-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó preocupado.<br>-¡Usen esto! –Tenía en la mano la enorme espada que le quitó al lagarto hace un rato- ¡Les será útil! –Se la aventó, Tails la atrapó y miró a Knuckles.  
>-¡Gracias! –Corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos luchando contra Yell. <p>

Tails se elevó con sus colas y voló hasta llegar a la espalda y le enterró la espada, Yell gritó con mucho dolor, se dio la vuelta y golpeo a Tails con su brazo, la espada permaneció hundida en la espalda del demonio, Tails cayó en un árbol, salió rápido de ahí y se dirigió a Vector y Charmy que estaban más cerca. 

-¡Vector! –El cocodrilo y la abeja le prestaron atención- ¡La espada! ¡Le hace más daño!  
>-¡De acuerdo! –Vector y Charmy corrieron para acercarse a Yell, mientras corrían, Vector le indica a Charmy señalando a la espada- ¡Charmy, ve!<br>-¡Si, entiendo! –El chico abeja voló muy alto, mientras Vector corría frente a Yell, este distraído por los erizos y el ninja, no pudo notar que Vector le iba a lanzar un golpe, con sus ondas sonoras de nuevo, fue solo un golpe para distraerlo.  
>-¡Ahora, Charmy! –Le dio Vector la señal, Charmy que ya estaba frente a la espada, la tomó con sus dos manos y tiró hacia arriba, abriendo más la espalda del demonio, este pego un grito de dolor, Charmy sacó la espada y se quitó antes de que Yell volteara.<br>-¡Espio! –Le llama y le avienta la espada- ¡Atrápala! 

Justo a tiempo, cuando la espada estaba en el aire, Yello golpeó muy fuerte a Charmy.  
>Espio saltó y atrapó la espada, con destreza ninja, escaló con saltos por la espalda de Yell, hasta llegar a la cabeza, usando movimientos estratégicos, le rasgó e hirió el rostro, haciendo que Yell retroceda, pero, el demonio escupió energía oscura que golpeó a Espio, haciéndolo llegar al suelo. <p>

Otra vez, Yell tenía la espada atorada, solo que ahora en el hombro, Shadow fue rápido por ella, corrió e hizo su golpe giratorio, dándole a Yell en el mentón, luego, el erizo cayó en el hombro del demonio y tomó la espada, pero, Yell se lo quitó de encima con un golpe, Shadow, con la espada en la mano, cayó en el techo de una de las casas. 

Yell, miró hacia los edificios que formaban el callejón, ahí vio a Cosmo sosteniendo la Esmeralda resplandeciente, Yell disparó su sombra a los edificios, derrumbándolos sobre Cosmo. 

-¡Cosmo! –Gritó Espio corriendo a ella, pero, luego vio a una sombra extraña llegar a donde estaba ella. Los edificios cayeron sobre Cosmo y la sombra- ¡No!  
>Cuando esto pasó, Vector, Tails y Sonic de nuevo se debilitaron, sus heridas reaparecieron, Vector no se pudo mantener de pie por la estaca que tenía en el abdomen, Sonic y Tails se sostuvieron.<br>-¡Charmy! –Dijo Espio- ¡Ve a ayudarla! ¡Yo distraigo a Yell!  
>Espio se dirigió a Yell para atacarlo con sus estrellas ninja <p>

Charmy corrió a buscar a Cosmo bajo el derrumbe, Sonic y Tails se acercaban muy despacio. Antes de buscar entre los pedazos de pared, las capas de ladrillos fueron quitadas de un golpe, todos se extrañaron, al retirarse el polvo y la tierra, vieron a Cosmo parada detrás de un equidna oscuro, Knuckles había sido la sombra extraña, protegió a Cosmo con sus puños antes de que las paredes la aplastaran, el equidna estaba completamente oscuro y mostraba los colmillos, no eran sus colmillos de siempre, eran unos más largos y filosos, ya parecía un monocromo, a excepción de que conservaba sus pupilas, aún no faltaban más de unos diez minutos para la media noche, Knux estaba temblando de forma extraña, como si se estuviera conteniendo de atacar. 

-¿E-están bien? –Preguntó Charmy.  
>-Sí, gracias, Knuckles –Dijo Cosmo mirando al equidna, él no le respondió, solo tenía la mirada enfrente, temblando aún, parecía que ni la escuchó. <p>

Cosmo volvió a sujetar la esmeralda, la hizo resplandecer, pero, ahora no fue tan brillante como la vez anterior, la seedrian había usado mucha energía, Sonic y Tails se sintieron mejor, al menos ya podían pelear, esta vez, Cosmo decidió dejar a Vector descansar, con la energía que le quedaba, no podría hacer que él pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente. 

-Vayan, aún queda tiempo –Les dijo Cosmo con una sonrisa.  
>Todos fueron, excepto Knuckles y Cosmo, Knuckles seguía luchando en su interior contra el poder de Yell.<br>Yell iba a golpear a Espio con su brazo, pero, Tails volando a toda velocidad, llegó al rostro del demonio y le golpeo en un ojo, evitó que golpeara a Espio, pero, Tails se llevó la golpiza, iba a caer contra el suelo, pero, Sonic lo atrapó, vio que Tails había vuelto a recuperar todas las heridas, miró a Cosmo, quier ya estaba comenzando a esforzarse más, Sonic bajó a Tails y fue con Espio y Charmy a atacar a Yell, lo golpeaban tanto ellos como él, pero, Yell no resultaba tan herido. 

-¡Así nunca lo lograremos a tiempo! –Gritó Espio.  
>-¿¡Que podemos hacer!? –Preguntó Charmy desde lo alto, flotando. <p>

Mientras peleaban, Cosmo y Knuckles seguían en su lugar.  
>-Cosmo… -Dijo Knuckles con esfuerzo- t-tendrás que repetir lo del bosque…<br>-Pero, ya no me queda mucha energía. –Dijo poniéndose muy nerviosa.  
>-Tendrás que usar el máximo… sé que lo lograrás…-Cosmo miró abajo y suspiró- yo te diré cuando.<br>Cosmo solo asintió, no estaba muy segura, pero, lo mejor era dar su mayor esfuerzo.  
>Los otros seguían combatiendo, sin dar mucho avance, Espio y Charmy ya estaban cansados y Sonic no tenía mucho tiempo, no sabían que más hacer, el tiempo se les acababa. Luego, desde el techo, saltó un erizo negro, tenía 3 espadas y una bola con picos, cayó de pie, frente a Sonic, Charmy y Espio.<br>-¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? –Preguntó Sonic al erizo negro.  
>-Mejor, concéntrate en Yell –Le lanzó una espada y otras para Charmy y Espio, él se quedó con la bola con picos. <p>

Todos entendieron lo que Shadow quería, volvieron a la batalla, ahora con armas de gran ayuda.  
>Espio, usando su velocidad y camuflaje, atacó por enfrente, de un salto enterró la espada en el pecho de Yell tiró de ella para rasgar el pecho del demonio gigante, el demonio rápidamente se quitó a Espio, lo tomó con su mano y lo aplastó contra una pared una y otra vez, Charmy clavó muy profundamente la espada en la rodilla de Yell, de nuevo, el demonio gritó del dolor. <p>

-¡Déjalo en paz! –Gritó enfadado.  
>-¡Si eso quieres! –Lanzó a Espio contra Charmy, ambos estaban en el suelo, al siguiente instante, Yell convirtió su mano en un hacha, lanzó el golpe para partirlos en dos, pero, Shadow llegó a tiempo, con la bola puntiaguda, lo golpeó en medio de los ojos, Yell retrocedió, Shadow le dio un segundo golpe con la bola de acero y lo atacó con el golpe giratorio, Yell estaba a punto de caer.<br>-¡Sonic! –Shadow le dio la señal al erizo azul que estaba en el techo. 

Con la espada en la mano, saltó sobre Yell, estando frente a su cabeza, le atravesó el cráneo justo donde Shadow lo había golpeado, todos se apartaron de Yell que al fin cayó bruscamente al suelo, después de que el polvo se quitó, lo vieron inmóvil. 

-¿Ya acabó? –preguntó Charmy viendo a Yell.  
>-Supongo –Contesta Sonic.<br>-Pero, -Dice Espio- ¿Por qué Knuckles sigue convirtiéndose?  
>-Tal vez hay que… -Sonic fue interrumpido por una tormenta de humo que los sorprendió.- ¿¡Pero qué!? <p>

Yell se había levantado, pero ahora con el pecho para abajo humeando, su hocico se agrandó y mostraba todos sus colmillos, soltando un enorme rugido, aplastó a los tres contrincantes con una masa de humo, suena extraño o ilógico, pero, un espíritu enfadado no piensa en seguir las leyes de la física. 

-¡Lamento que no puedan salvar a la persona enferma! –Gritó Yell pisoteando y lanzando a los pobres mobians como si fueran unas hormigas- ¡Ni siquiera ustedes se salvarán!  
>Luego Yell fue brutalmente golpeado por Knuckles en el rostro, Yell miró a Knuckles, tenía el aspecto de un monocromo, pero, lo único que lo diferenciaba era que aún conservaba su cordura.<br>-¿¡Cómo es posible que puedas controlarte!? –Exigió saber Yell.  
>Knucles no contestó, saltó y con sus nuevos poderes, golpeó a Yell con una clase de martillo que se formó en su mano.<br>-¡Mi familia no va a morir! –Knuckles, volando a toda velocidad contra Yell lo golpeó en el pecho con sus nudillos oscuros y puntiagudos, Yell salió volando y cayó a unos metros de Cosmo.  
>-¡Ahora, Cosmo! –Gritó Knuckles a Cosmo. <p>

Cosmo con la Master Esmerald en una mano y alzando la otra frente a Yell, con todas las fuerzas que pudo conseguir, lanzó una enorme y poderosa luz, luego, la esmeralda comenzó a brillar y de ella salió la misma aurora de hace rato, Yell estaba ardiendo y gritando por la luz que le cubría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, Cosmo se esforzó más y la luz se convirtió en una llama verde y cegadora, Yell gritó de agonía, su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse cenizas, primero sus brazos y luego sus piernas, al final, el resto desapareció en un segundo, Cosmo se detuvo y cayó lentamente, se sostenía con sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, el viento soplaba lentamente con un poco de humo y cenizas en él, le costó un poco poder levantarse, corrió a buscar a sus amigos, encontró a Charmy,

Sonic, Espio y Shadow en el suelo, se acercó muy rápido a ellos.  
>-¿E-están bien? –Espio y Charmy se levantavan despacio, Cosmo les ayudó.- ¿Cómo se sienten?<br>-Estamos bien –Dijo Charmy levantando el pulgar.  
>-¿Estarán bien ellos? –Preguntó Cosmo mirando a Sonic y Shadow, una vez más, tenían las heridas anteriores.<br>-Al menos están vivos –Dijo Charmy poniendo a Sonic sobre su espalda.  
>Espio tomó a Shadow de la misma forma que Charmy<br>-Bien hecho, Cosmo –Le dijo Espio sonriendo.  
>-Gracias, pero, todos ayudaron –Contestó con una gran sonrisa, Espio se rió un poco entre dientes.<br>Luego, del humo y el polvo, apareció Knuckles, todos se aliviaron al verlo de nuevo en su color rojo y con sus colmillos dentro de su boca.  
>-¿No más sombras? –Le preguntó Charmy feliz, Knuckles, sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.<br>Llegaron hacia donde se encontraban Vector y Tails, Knuckles levantó a Vector y Cosmo le ayudó a Tails. Knuckles tomó una flor con un par de hojas de la enredadera, había perdido las otras durante la pelea, a penas tomó las hojas y todos desaparecieron. 

Aparecieron todos en la entrada del bosque, justo donde habían comenzado.  
>-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Charmy.<br>-No lo sé –Contestó Espio, luego una voz conocida les habló desde el bosque.  
>-Considérenlo como un regalo –era el anciano que vieron al entrar al bosque- jamás había visto un equipo tan unido.<br>-G-gracias –Respondió Cosmo confusa  
>-¿Qué pasó con Yell? –preguntó Knuckles al anciano.<br>-Él sigue en el bosque, pero, se debilitó mucho, ahora está recobrando fuerza en su pozo, pero, ya no es una amenaza para ustedes, ya están afuera –El anciano miró a Cosmo- en todas las décadas que hemos estado aquí, nunca había logrado escapar una mujer, supongo que nunca entró una mujer con amigos tan fieles… y menos con uno que la amara tanto –Cosmo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, todos se sintieron incómodos con ese comentario y agradecieron que Tails estuviera inconsciente- mejor váyanse, fue un gusto haber sido visitados por ustedes, hasta para Yell lo fue.  
>-Huum bueno –Dijo Knuckles, pero, antes de continuar, el anciano ya había desaparecido.<p>

Dos días después.  
>Rouge comenzó a abrir los ojos, primero vio el techo donde daban los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, miró a su lado derecho, estaba justo al lado de la ventana, notó que estaba amaneciendo, se sentía muy bien, con alivio, puso su mano derecha en su vientre, sintió la calidez de su bebé, como si tratará de decirle que estaba bien. Después de todo eso, se dio cuenta de que a su lado izquierdo, un equidna de color rojo cubierto de parches y con el brazo vendado que dormía sentado en una silla y con la cabeza y los brazos recargados en la cama, con una de sus manos sobre la mano de Rouge, le conmovió mucho ver eso, colocó suavemente su mano derecha en la cabeza de su fiel amante, Knuckles despertó, muy rápido levantó la mirada. <p>

-Hola, cariño –Saluda Rouge tiernamente, quien se veía mucho mejor, Knuckles, por primera vez en días, sintió que la alegría lo había inundado, se levantó y abrazó a su querida Rouge.  
>-Rouge… -La abrazó con mucho cariño, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, le acarició la mejilla- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo está el bebé?<br>-Mejor que nunca –Le respondió muy feliz, se volvieron a abrazar- ¿Sabes? Ahora estoy más que segura de que serás un gran padre.  
>Knuckles se sintió muy bien al escuchar eso, en su visita al bosque se dio cuenta de que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por el bien de su nueva familia, sin dejar de abrazarse, el equidna responde en voz baja.<br>-Gracias…

Ya era medio día, Sonic, Shadow y Tails se encontraban en el mismo cuarto del hospital, cada uno en su camilla, el erizo negro no despertaba desde que estaban en el bosque. 

-No me gusta la gelatina de este lugar –Dijo Sonic jugando con el platito de plástico moviendo la gelatina de forma graciosa.  
>-Pues no la comas –Le contestó Tails mientras comía.<br>-Pero, tengo hambre ¿Crees que me quieran dar un par de Chili dogs? –Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Tails.  
>-Sonic, esto es un hospital, no un restaurante de comida rápida.<br>A los pocos segundos, entra Knuckles a la habitación.  
>-Oh que adorable, Knuckles recordó que tiene amigos –Bromeó Sonic en un tono bromista.<br>-En realidad, -Contestó Knuckles- me pidieron que salga de la habitación para hacerle algunos análisis a Rouge.  
>-Sí, ya se me hacía raro –Dijo Sonic riendo.<br>-¿Cómo esta Rouge? –Todos voltearon, era Shadow que ya había despertado.  
>-¿Hu? Ya está bien –Respondió Knuckles extrañado- mañana la darán de alta.<br>-Entonces ya me podré ir tranquilo –Dijo Shadow mirando al techo.  
>-Bueno, no estás tan mal –Dijo Sonic- no tienes daños internos a…<br>-¿Y qué me dices de su brazo y sus dos costillas rotas? –Preguntó Tails.  
>-A excepción de sus costillas y su brazo, -Terminó Sonic de decir- rayos, Tails, déjame terminar.<br>-No me quedaré aquí –Comentó Shadow mientras parecía buscar algo- ¿Dónde está mi Esmeralda?  
>-¿Qué tan idiotas crees que somos? –Contesta Knuckles con los brazos cruzados- ¿Crees que en tu estado te íbamos a dejar cerca de ella?<br>-Shadow, no puedes irte ahora –Dijo Sonic rascándose la cabeza- aún pareces perro atropellado.  
>-Ya cállate –Contesta el erizo enojado.<br>-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –Preguntó Tails curioso.  
>-Quiere ir a ver a Tikal –Dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa burlona, por supuesto que Sonic no se iba a quedar callado al escuchar eso.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Shadow? –Sonic sonreía de forma picara- No conocíamos ese lado tuyo, ¿Qué son? ¿Novios? O ¿Son amigos con intenciones obvias? ¿Eres víctima de la "Friend zone"?  
>-¿¡Que te importa!? ¡Maldito entrometido! –Shadow se ponía cada vez más molesto.<br>-Oh ya veo, estas en la etapa de negación –Parecía que a Sonic le divertía hacerlo enojar y lo peor es que tenía razón.- no te preocupes, pronto la superarás.  
>-¡No estoy en ninguna etapa de nada! –Gritó el erizo, muchas venas le resaltaban en la frente- ¡Y la única razón por la que quiero irme, es para no tener que ver tu cara, impostor entrometido!<br>-¿Y por qué estas tan sonrojado? –Preguntó Knuckles curioso.

Shadow decidió ya no contestar, gruñó y se recostó dándoles la espalda a todos. Tails llevaba un rato en silencio. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Tails? –Le preguntó Sonic al notarlo serio.  
>-Ehmm… yo… cuando salíamos del bosque… -Tails tenía la mirada baja- escuché todo lo que dijo el anciano.<br>-¿Todo? –Repitió Knuckles.  
>-Sí, escuché que dijo que uno de nosotros estaba enamorado de Cosmo…<br>Sonic y Knuckles se sintieron incómodos.  
>-Tails, está bien sentirse confundido a veces –Trató Sonic de ayudarle.<br>-No, Sonic –Tails los miró- no era yo…  
>-¿Qué? ¿Dices que no estás enamorado de ella?<br>-No, ya no, aún la quiero, pero, no de la misma forma… solo te puedo asegurar que el anciano no se refería a mí.  
>-Entonces ¿De quién habrá hablado? –Se cuestiono Knuckles.<br>-¿Qué no es obvio? –Shadow regresó la mirada.  
>-¿He? ¿Tú lo sabes? –preguntó Tails.<br>-No, pero, es fácil imaginar quienes podrían ser. –Todos lo miraron esperando más información- ¿Con quienes ha convivido Cosmo durante casi todo el año?  
>-… Con los ¿Chaotix? –Contestó Sonic- Entonces ¿Vector, Espio o Charmy siente algo especial por ella?<br>-Descartemos a Vector –Dijo Shadow.  
>-Wow ahora que lo pienso –Comentó Tails- si tiene mucho sentido.<br>-¡Sería genial que Cosmo se consiguiera novio! –Dijo Sonic muy alegre.  
>-Sí, tal vez –Dijo Knuckles.<br>-Me daría mucho gusto por ella –Tails sonrió con esperanza de que Cosmo pudiera salir adelante.  
>Hubo un silencio largo, ya nadie supo que más decir, Sonic miró a Shadow.<br>-Así que… –Le dijo felizmente al erizo negro- Tikal ¿He?  
>Shadow volvió a gruñir molesto.<p>

Un mes y medio más tarde.  
>Los cuatro Chaotix bajaban del bus que los dejaba cerca de la casa de Knuckles y Rouge. <p>

-¿¡Por qué nunca podemos llegar a tiempo!? –Le gritaba Vector a Charmy.  
>-¿Por qué me atacas a mi? –Preguntó Charmy sintiéndose intimidado.<br>-¡Por qué tu eres el que nos atrasó!  
>-¡No es mi culpa tener que ir al baño!<br>-¡Les dije que fueran antes de salir! –Regañó Espio a Charmy  
>-No tenía ganas de ir antes de salir. <p>

Ya llegaron a la casa de Knuckles y Rouge, Cosmo tocó la puerta, Vector, Charmy y Espio seguían peleando, Charmy había aprendido mucho de las discusiones entre Espio y Vector. Knuckles abrió la puerta. 

-Hola, Knuckles –Saludó Cosmo con una gota de sudor, de tras de ella los otros tres aún discutían.  
>-Heee hola, Cosmo –La saludó, luego se dirigió a los tres Chaotix- Si van a entrar, mejor guarden silencio. <p>

Los tres dejaron de pelear, Knuckles los invitó a pasar, adentro ya estaban todos charlando, estaban Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Big con Frogy, Vanilla, Cheese, Jet, Storm y Wave, todos saludaron a los recién llegados. 

-Al fin llegaron –Dijo Vanilla tomando a Vector de las manos con una sonrisa.  
>-L-lo sentimos, tuvimos un percance. –Contesta el cocodrilo muy sonrojado.<br>-No se preocupen –Vanilla los llevó al sillón donde estaba Rouge sentada.- Conozcan al nuevo miembro de Mobius. 

En los brazos de Rouge había una pequeña criatura, un murcielaguito color rojo vino, con sus enormes ojos verdes miraba sorprendido todo lo que veía por primera vez, en su pecho tenía la misma media luna blanca que su padre. 

-Vaya que eres una hermosa damita –Dijo Vector poniendo el dedo índice en la cabeza del bebé.  
>-Es un niño –Dijo Knuckles con los ojos en blanco. Cosmo, Espio y Charmy se rieron.<br>-Por eso digo que es un barón adorable. –Dijo Vector avergonzado.  
>-Es muy hermoso –Dijo Cosmo encantada.<br>-Gracias. –Contestó Rouge sonriente.  
>-Hola, pequeño –Se acerca Charmy al bebé. –cuando gustes te puedo dar clases de vuelo.<br>-No te las recomiendo –Dice Vector.  
>-Estas celoso porque tú no vuelas –Responde Charmy.<br>-Oigan, chicos, no peleen ahora –Trató Cosmo de calmarlos con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
>-Está bien –Aceptaron los dos al mismo tiempo. <p>

Media hora más tarde, todos seguían charlando y riendo (Bueno, uno que otro solo escuchaba la conversación) todas mujeres le preguntaron a Rouge que si podían cargar a la criaturita, ella encantada aceptaba.

-¿Y ya tienen un nombre para el bebé? –Preguntó Cream mientras cargaba al murcielaguito.  
>-Aún no –Contestó Rouge- quiero que sea algo especial, pero no sé cómo.<br>-Solo no le pongas un nombre que sea una parte del cuerpo, eso es raro –Opinó Vector.  
>-¿Cómo que raro? –Preguntaron disgustados al mismo tiempo Tails y Knuckles.<br>-Eeeh no, yo no he dicho nada. –Contestó Vector rascándose la nariz. 

Cream notó que Cosmo no estaba.  
>-Disculpe, Sr. Knuckles ¿No sabe dónde está Cosmo?<br>-Me preguntó que si podría ver las Caléndulas, le dije que estaban en la parte posterior de la casa, en un momento regresará.

Afuera de la casa, Knuckles y Rouge habían sembrado de unos pétalos con semillas, la planta que le salvó la vida a Rouge y a su bebé.  
>Cosmo de cuclillas apreciaba los pequeños tallos en la tierra, con una sonrisa, comenzó a pensar en aquel último recuerdo que le ayudó a vencer a Yell:<p>

Fue hace como diez meses, era de noche, ella estaba sola sentada frente a un barranco, lloraba en silencio, hace unas horas iba camino a su casa y sin querer había visto a Cream y Tails discutir, lo que más le dolió escuchar, fue que Cream llorando, le decía a Tails que desde que Cosmo había regresado, él ya la trataba de forma indiferente y que discutían mucho. La seedrian se sentía muy apenada y culpable de aquello, nunca quiso causarles problemas, solo deseaba que todo fuera como antes.  
>Cosmo no dejaba de llorar, hasta que notó una sombra, alguien estaba parado detrás de ella, limpiándose las lagrimas, miró hacia atrás, se trataba de Espio.<br>-Nos preocupamos porque no regresabas –Le dijo algo nervioso y desviando la mirada.  
>-Lo siento –Se volvió a limpiar una lagrima que se le escapó, Espio se sentó a lado de ella.<br>-¿Qué pasó?  
>-No, no es nada, ¿D-donde están Vector y Charmy? –Trataba de no ver a Espio a la cara- No quiero que sigan buscándome.<br>-No te preocupes, estarán bien, dime ¿Por qué lloras? –Cosmo guardó silencio un momento, respiró hondo.  
>-Yo… me… me siento muy avergonzada, por mi culpa Tails y Cream discuten mucho, Cream y yo ya no podemos charlar como cuando la conocí, cuando están todos juntos están charlando y bromeando, pero, cuando me acerco, todos se sienten incómodos, por mi pasado con Tails. –De nuevo comenzó a sollozar, Espio se sintió mal al verla así, ella con la voz quebrada continuó- todos estaban muy bien, Tails era muy feliz con Cream y ella también, solo vine a causar problemas. –Se talló un ojo con la mano- No entiendo porque regresé, ni siquiera sé si haya sido algo bueno.<br>Cosmo se tapó la cara con sus dos manos, se quedó en silencio, luego sintió la mano de Espio en su espalda.  
>-…Cosmo… –Ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia enfrente, lo miró- Que hayas regresado, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. –Los ojos llorosos de la seedrian se abrieron como platos.<br>-Espio… -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa, el camaleón le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>-B-bueno –De nuevo desvió la mirada, sonrojado y nervioso.- también para Vector y Charmy ha sido muy grata tu presencia, s-se llevan muy bien contigo, casi no pelean cuando tu estas, ellos te quieren mucho y a-al equipo le faltaba alguien que fuera tranquila, astuta y dulce. –Después Espio se sintió mucho más avergonzado, temía que Cosmo se incomodara con sus comentarios, pero, no sabía porque no cerraba de una buena vez su boca.<br>Cosmo abrazó a Espio, él aún sonrojado se confundió.  
>-Gracias, muchas gracias –Le dijo la dulce seedrian, Espio no sabía qué hacer. Cosmo se separó de él y le sonrió- Volvamos por Vector y Charmy.<br>-C-claro y… n-no fue nada. –El pobre estaba rojo como un tomate. 

Cosmo terminó su recuerdo y se decía a si misa con una sonrisa "¿Como no lo vi antes?"  
>-¿Cosmo? –Ella volteó, era Cream en la puerta, amablemente le dijo- Ya vamos a comer, ¿vienes?<br>-Claro –Contestó levantándose, con una sonrisa.  
>Las dos chicas entraron felices a la casa, dejando a los pequeños tallos creciendo, para algún día convertirse en hermosas flores, con una dulce fragancia y un poder curativo increíble.<p> 


End file.
